Identity
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Emma returns to Domino and uncovers some secrets about her new friends. Part 2 of 5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**  
I would just like to state that I have no rights Yugioh, or any of the other pop culture references used in this story. Emma however is my own creation.  
Also I can not take credit for the shadow game played in chapter 3 as it was borrowed and adapted from Neil Gaiman's The Sandman.  
Research has gone into making this story but may not be 100 accurate.  
It is written based mainly on the US dubbed version of the show, as that is what I am more familiar with.  
This story has been rated T as it contains scenes of violence and covers some topics that some people may find disturbing.  
This is the second story in a five part series.

**Chapter 1**

Having already visited the city of Domino once before, Emma didn't have too much trouble finding her way to her destination. Last time around, just a few weeks before, she had travelled to stop the rise of a dark force that threatened to destroy one of her newly made friends. Well, that's how she saw it, anyhow.

Once she had finished what she had been sent to do, she planned to spend time with the friends she had made on her last trip. It would be nice for her to just have fun for once and not worry about anyone trying to stop her like her mentor, Shadi, had done on many occasions. She didn't have to worry about Shadi anymore as she hadn't seen him since she was last in Domino city. He had mysteriously vanished, presumed dead by some people, but she knew he was still alive out there somewhere and she wasn't in a rush to find him just yet.

She approached a huge game shop that was decorated to celebrate a new product release. This shop was much bigger than the one she had visited last time, which belonged to one of her friends' grandfather. This one, however, belonged to Duke Devlin, the creator of the Dungeon Dice Monsters game, which was expanding in the gaming market and with the new releases about to be unveiled was set to become even more popular.

Taking a deep breath, Emma entered the shop and made her way to a room which had been cleared of all furniture to make room for the big occasion. Many people had gathered there, which made it hard to find the person she was looking for.

"'Scuse me!" A voice shouted from behind her. She turned to see her friend Joey running up to her through the crowd.

"Joey!" she cried as she gave him a friendly hug while the rest of her friends followed him to her.

"Didn't I tell ya it was her," Joey said smugly to them as they gathered round.

"It's good to see you again," smiled Yugi who was cheerful as ever.

"Welcome back," greeted Yami by Yugi's side, who she had been able to see since the brief time she had spent inside the millennium puzzle. She nodded in return.

"What brings you back here?" Asked Tea curiously.

"Business, I'm afraid." she replied, sighing. "But after that I have a couple of days free to play with if you guys want to hang out together?"

"You're not looking for an evil spirit again, are you?" asked Bakura in a quiet voice as he hung at the back of the gang.

"No, nothing like that." Assured Emma, as she remembered all that had happen to Bakura during her last visit, when he had read countless books in Arabic and had also gotten his hands burnt.

"This is Tristan, by the way," said Joey as he pulled a boy wearing a brown coat towards her.

"She's gone," Moaned Tristan by Joey's side. "Serenity's back in America and I miss her so much."

"Look, this isn't the time for that." Joey told his friend, who was dating his little sister. "And if _you_ miss her then how do you think _I_ feel?"

Tristan turned and grabbed Joey by his jackets collar, who in return grabbed his. "You just don't get it do you?"

"If you two are going to fight then please take it outside." said a boy with black hair and a die earring. It was none other than Duke Devlin. He approached the group and waved. "Hi guys. And I see you came too, Emma."

"You two know each other?" Asked Tea in surprise.

"We've meet on a couple of occasions." Answered Duke as he stood on his tiptoes and looked around behind Emma. "So where's your brother?"

This was the part Emma had been dreading. "He's not here." she answered weakly.

"What!" Exclaimed Duke in surprise, which then turned into disappointed anger. "What's his excuse this time? Are they showing non-stop re-runs of Funny Bunny?"

"No, it's not like that." Emma answered. "He's in hospital with pneumonia, and that's why he hasn't replied to your e-mails for the past week."

"Then why didn't anyone let me know?" Asked Duke in a calmer tone of voice.

"I only just found out myself a couple of days ago." She had returned home only to find the place empty and a message for her to take his place at the new editions launch. "That's why I'm here as spokeswoman instead."

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Tea as she stood between Joey and Tristan keeping them apart from each other.

"My brother." Emma explained. "Maximillion Pegasus."

"No way!" The three friends stood next to each other chorused together.

"So you're a Pegasus?" said Yugi who didn't seem as surprised as the others.

"Yep." Emma flashed her ID card to prove this, and Joey almost fell over with disbelief.

"Hey Duke!" came a cry from across the crowd. It was Mokuba who managed to pass by people with ease to reach to group of friends. "Seto tried to have the flip pads ready for today but there's still some glitches that need to be sorted. He suggested that you come and test them out to make sure that they're to your satisfactory."

"I won't be able to until this evening." Duke frown at the unusual invitation from Kaiba.

"That's cool." Replied Mokuba happily. "I'll tell him you'll come then."

"Hi Mokuba." waved Emma to the younger boy who she had saved, along with his older brother.

"You came back!" cried Mokuba as he wrapped his arms around Emma, who nervously patted him on the head. "Wait till I tell my brother." Slowly he let go and backed off before asking, "Are you going to come too?" then he became excited and added, "You could all come and we'll have a mini tournament with the flip pads."

"Sounds like fun." Answered Yugi speaking for them all, even though some of them didn't like the idea of being cooped up in Kaiba's office since he never got along with them.

"Okay, see you all later." waved Mokuba as he left.

Kaiba sat at the desk in his office typing away on this laptop. Every now and then he would stare over to where his brother and the seven members of Yugi's gang were testing out the new flip pads that were designed for the Dungeon Dice Monsters game. When he had first been approached by Duke to make them, he toyed with the game's creator over the contract for his own amusement before finally signing. He didn't care if he was helping out one for Yugi's so-called friends, just as long as the product sold and made money. Business was business after all.

The pads themselves were about the same size of the most recent handheld games console, and similar in the way that they both had two screens. The screen that was flipped up in the vertical position showed all the information that the player needed to know about their dice and monsters, while the other screen showed the field that they were playing on. The two pads linked together through infrared to allow them to play against each other and as with the dueldisks, which were also made by Kaiba Corp, they projected a holographic image of the game between pads.

Mokuba and Duke were facing off against each other in the last round of the mini tournament that they were playing to test out the pads. They weren't using the holographic projection as that was currently the problem that needed to be sorted as it was proving to slow the game down. They sat at either side of the coffee table with the rest of the gang crowded on and around the sofa watching them, apart from Joey who was more interested in looking around Kaiba's office.

"Are you sure that you've never played before?" asked Duke who was currently down to one life point whilst his opponent still had the full three that both players start with.

"Never." smiled Mokuba in reply. "But I'm a quick learner when it comes to games."

"You're extremely good at this." commented Yugi who had been beaten by Mokuba in the previous round.

"I think Duke may have met his match." Yami told Yugi, who nodded in agreement as well as Emma as she listened in on the conversation.

A small smile crept on to Kaiba's face as he stared across to Mokuba once more. He may not show it but he was proud of his little brother with everything that he achieved. The smile disappeared as he watched Joey who was now looking out of the widows which ran from floor to ceiling along the side of the room that was behind him.

Suddenly there was a loud cry that came from Kaiba's laptop, followed by the sound of the monitor screen being slammed shut on it.

"What was that?" Tea asked as everyone was looking towards Kaiba waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing." Growled Kaiba as he stood with his hands pushed down on to the laptop as though it was about to escape.

"Well, I heard moaning, I saw flesh." sniggered Joey from Kaiba's left. "I think someone has porn on his laptop."

"You're greatly mistaken, Wheeler." Kaiba growled still with his hands on his laptop.

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking a look." said Joey as he approached the desk.

"Out!" Kaiba roared stopping Joey in his tracks. He looked across to the others. "All of you now! You too Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at his brother sadly and weakly protested. "But Seto."

"Out!" shouted Kaiba once more.

Surprisingly, Joey was the first to exit the room followed quickly by the rest, Mokuba being pushed along by Emma and Yugi. Duke was the last to leave closing the door behind him.

Emma glanced down to Mokuba who looked like he was about to burst in to tears at any moment. "He's just angry and annoyed. He'll be alright once he's calmed down, so just give him the time to do that okay?" She saw Mokuba nod and then glared at Joey for winding up Kaiba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma made sure she was the first to exit the elevator so that she could escape the panpipe music which played in there. The rest of the gang were close behind her, all accept Mokuba who had stayed up on the top floor outside his brother's office waiting for him to calm down.

"I don't know why he denied it." said Joey not letting the subject of Kaiba's laptop drop. "It's perfectly normal for us guys to watch it." He said referring to all teenage boys in general.

"Maybe for you, you perv" Tea replied with disgust. She turned to Yugi. "But you've never watched any have you?"

"Er…" Yugi hesitated with his answer.

"You're on your own on this one." Emma heard Yami tell Yugi.

"Of course not." Replied Yugi with a great big forced smile on his face, which made Joey grit his teeth at the lie told, but Tea was pleased with the answer she had gotten.

The seven of them made their way down the steps outside of the Kaiba Corp building where Emma said her goodbyes to them for the day and arranged to meet up with them tomorrow. As she walked away she was surprised to be stopped by Bakura who looked rather shy about what he was asking.

"I was wondering if…er…" He stuttered and began to turn slightly pink in the cheeks. "What I mean is that there is a new film that I wouldn't mind seeing……and…….er"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Emma in surprise as Bakura had always been so quiet and shy around her. She then saw him turn bright red as the rest of the gang watched, waiting for an answer. Ideally she would have liked to have said no as she wasn't interested in him that way, but she wasn't about to let him be embarrassed even more in front of his friends. "I'm not doing anything else tonight so I don't see why not."

Bakura seemed to relax a little, and the colour drained from his cheeks, but Emma thought he still looked quite sad. She had said yes to his request, so why was he still so sad?

The others were amazed at what they had just seen and were speechless for a moment before Duke said; "I don't have time for things like that right now."

"Me neither." agreed Joey.

"And what about Mai" teased Tea as she loved to wind him up over her and see the reaction that she was now getting from him. He stared at her as though daring her to suggest that they were an item.

"Oh come on Tea," Tristan butted in almost defending his best friend. "We all know that Joey's saving himself for Kaiba."

Laughter filled the air as the five of them watched Tristan run for his life as Joey closely followed him waving his fists about and shouting curse words at his friend's comment.

The film had finished and Emma and Bakura walked back in to the city along the river side. It was quiet by the riverside as not a lot of people seemed to go there. It was the perfect place to go for thinking over any problems that were troubling you at the time, as the peace and quiet let you think straight and the sound of the river was calming.

"So that was a good film." said Emma as she attempted to break the silence that had fallen upon them as they walked, but she didn't get any kind of response from Bakura. She tried again; "Not sure I'd want to see it again though."

Still there was no reply from him. He just continued to stare in to the space in front of him. She tried to get his attention one last time as she pointed across his view and shouted; "Oh look, flying elephants!" but even that didn't work. She shoved him gently. "Are you okay?"

Finally Bakura broke free from his trance. "What? Erm…yeah I'm okay." He closed his eyes. "It's just that. Never mind, I have to go now. I'm sorry." He ran in front of her.

"Bakura wait!" Emma shouted before she started running after him. She wondered if it was something she had, or hadn't, done to upset him.

It wasn't long before she caught up with him where he stopped under one of the small bridges that crossed the river. "Hey." she said as she stopped to catch her breath but suddenly felt herself thrown against the wall of the bridge support. She cried out in pain as her face met the concrete.

Bakura's voice had turned cold and threatening as he spoke in to her ear. "Give me what I desire and you won't get hurt."

Kaiba sat along side the river and stared out across the water's surface. He sat in his favourite spot to do some thinking since he felt more relaxed here than what he would have in his office. All was peaceful until he heard a cry come from nearby. He got up and went to investigate where it had come from.

As he neared one of the many small bridges that crossed the river he saw a girl being pinned to the pillar wall by a boy. He knew both of them, as they were two of Yugi's friends, Bakura and Emma. Despite how he felt about Yugi's gang he couldn't let the boy continue with what he was about to do.

"Oh no you don't." said Kaiba as he grabbed Bakura's arm. He tried to pull him away from Emma but was surprised at just how strong the shy quiet boy actually was as he didn't move at all.

"This matter doesn't concern you." hissed Bakura as he threw Kaiba off his arm and on to the ground. His attacker hit his head hard and lay motionless in the dirt. He returned his attention back to Emma who had managed to turn round with her struggling. He grabbed her round the throat and slammed her against the wall once more.

Emma pulled at Bakura's arms to try and loosen his grip on her but it didn't help. She couldn't believe what was going on as he had always been so shy. "I won't make this easy for you." She gasped with what little breath she had.

"Please!" snorted Bakura. "Don't flatter yourself, it's your millennium item I want not you." He relaxed his grip only slightly as he removed one of his hands to pull at the chain around Emma's neck.

Still with one hand trying to break the grip that Bakura had on her throat Emma made the other hand into a fist and tried to hit him across the head with it. She would have succeeded too if he hadn't been aware of her attempt and caught it with his free hand not far from his face.

"I don't think you want to do that." He sneered as Emma struggled to break her hand free. "Any harm you cause me, you cause to poor innocent Bakura."

Emma froze with horror as she realised that it was the spirit of the millennium ring that was controlling Bakura. She'd never actually witnessed the change before as Bakura had lost his millennium item a long time ago, or so she had been told. Over his shoulder she could see Kaiba lying on the ground, who was now beginning to slowly push himself up. She seized the chance she had and extended her fingers from her clenched hand so that they poked into Bakura's eyes.

The grip on her throat and wrist were loosened instantly and she headed as fast as she could towards Kaiba as she shouted for him, before she felt herself thrown back against the wall once more. This time she was unable to focus her vision as she felt Bakura reach down her top to grab the millennium key, and then everything went white.

Back on his feet, Kaiba reached out for Bakura and spun him around so that they faced each other and punched him hard in the face, causing his nose to break which sent blood flying all over the place. He punched him again and Bakura fell to his knees crying in pain.

Seeing what was happening Emma tackled Kaiba and was surprised to find that she ended up on top of him on the ground. She quickly scrambled to her feet. "That's enough!" she told Kaiba who just glared at her. "You got it all wrong, we were just larking about."

Kaiba got back on to his feet once more and glared down towards Bakura who nursed his broken nose. "That's not what it looked like to me."

"Well it was." she stated one last time as her voice began to shake. "Now go before I help him to sue you for assault."

Kaiba looked quite shocked and angry. "I help you out and this is the thanks that I get!" He stared at Emma but she didn't reply. "Fine! Don't expect it anymore." He turned to leave and kicked dirt at Bakura as he did so.

Emma watched him go and then approached Bakura who still sat on the ground nursing his nose. She looked down at him with sad eyes that met his terrified stare. "It's okay." She told him as she crouched down and pulled a handkerchief from his jeans pocket. "It's me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the Mutos' Game shop, Yugi and his grandfather were showing Joey the new cards that had been released when Emma and Bakura came stumbling in, both looked as though they had been in a fight.

"What the hell happened!" exclaimed Joey as he helped them both to the shop counter.

"I'll call the cops." said Yugi's grandfather as he got out of his seat so that Bakura could sit down.

"No don't." pleaded Bakura taking the handkerchief away from his nose so that he was heard. "Just fix me up here and I'll be alright."

"If that's what you really want." replied Yugi's grandfather before he disappeared in to the back to get his first aid kit.

"Who did this to you?" Yugi asked them both as Yami appeared by his side wanting to know the same thing himself.

"Kaiba." replied Emma quietly.

"Wait till I get my hands on that jerk!" shouted Joey raising his fists and headed for the door. "I'll break every bone in his body for doing this to my pals."

"Don't make things worse and more complicated." said Bakura just as Joey was about to leave the shop but stopped at his friends request "He was only protecting me."

"There seems to be more to this than meets the eye." Yami suggested to Yugi.

"You got that right, Yami." said Bakura before he raised the handkerchief to his nose once more.

Yugi stared between his two beaten friends in surprise. "You've swapped bodies."

"Say what!" Joey said even more surprised and confused than usual.

"We don't know how it happened, but we can explain most of the story." Emma's voice said, but who was in fact Bakura inside her body.

Joey turned the shop sign to 'closed' so that nobody entered while everything was being explained.

After everything was explained it was decided that Bakura and Emma would live out each other's lives until they could figure out how to get everything back to normal.

Emma went to Bakura's home and had gone straight to bed as she aced from the beating from Kaiba. At first it seemed strange lying in someone else's room but after a little while she fell asleep and dreamed peacefully until she awoke with a start a few hours later.

She felt a cold sweat on her forehead so went to the bathroom to wash her face. She splashed the water on to her face and stared at herself in the mirror, only to find Bakura's reflection staring back at her. His nose was swollen and his right eye was still slightly puffy but nowhere near as bad as before she had put on the ice pack back at the Game shop.

Another image began to form in the mirror next to Bakura. "How are you feeling?" sneered the reflection of the spirit of the millennium ring.

Emma turned sharply to find that nobody was there. "Where are you?" she shouted.

"Over here." replied the voice of the spirit, and Emma turned to see him standing in the doorway. She swung her fist at him but hit nothing as he disappeared.

"And over here." she heard him again back near the sink, and once more tried to hit him and failed.

"But I think you'll find," Emma spun round quickly to see the spirit walking straight towards her. "I'm mainly in here." he carried on walking and entered her mind causing Emma to stumble backwards and fall, hitting her head on the sink basin.

"You're going to be fun to break." the spirit stated as he stood before Emma. "Bakura was weak, so I hope you will last longer for my enjoyment."

As she got up on to her feet, Emma saw that her arms and legs were her own and not Bakura's, so she figured that they where both inside her mind. Or was it Bakura's? Either way she wasn't about to give in to some silly mind tricks.

Walking through the darkness Emma began to feel slightly scared. Not knowing what lurked there in the darkness was having a greater affect on her then what she thought, and being alone wasn't making it any easier for her. She heard what sounded like groaning coming from behind her and turned to see the zombie-like forms of many different creatures fill her view. She attempted to run from them but surrounded in the black emptiness she didn't seem to be getting anywhere, and to make matters worse she had now become totally surrounded by zombies.

As they groaned and staggered closer to her she began to feel her heart race in her chest. She couldn't see anyway to escape the circle that had formed and dropped down in to a ball and began to rock back and forth with her eyes closed. She knew that they were only images in her mind and thought that if she could keep herself cheerful that they would disappear. She knew that singing to herself would help.

"I tore my letter up  
I couldn't even start  
To tell you what's really here in my heart.  
There's only so much that words can say  
So I sent you a piece of this beautiful day.  
Oh…………." She opened her eyes, but they were still there, and now they were almost on top of her. Her heart raced faster and she continued to sing even though she was aware that she was now crying.

"I want you to know that I took a rainbow  
And sent it off in a letter to you.  
Took some flowers in the spring  
Made a sweet clover ring  
And sent it off in a letter to you.  
Took a song from the lark

The moon from the dark  
A spark with the sparkling dew.  
With a kiss and a hug and a whole lot of love  
I sent 'em off in a letter to you." She peeked once more to find that all of the zombies had disappeared and that the spirit of the ring stood before her once more. She wiped the tears from her eyes and felt disappointed that she had been scared so easily.

"You seemed stronger than this, but you haven't even put up a fight." The spirit sneered down at her. "You're pathetic, but at last this boy's body is now mine."

Emma felt a sudden rage fill her, not from being called pathetic, but from the thought that she had let the spirit take full control over Bakura's body. She got up and attacked the spirit once more only to pass straight through him.

"I knew you were stronger than that." The spirit laughed. "But you're a fool to think that you could possibly hurt me with physical violence, in side this boy's mind." He turned and started pacing towards Emma with each word that he now said. "You are helpless to even try and free yourself from this place."

Emma stood her ground now knowing that if she couldn't hurt him, them he couldn't hurt her either. She watched as he stopped so close in front of her that their noses almost touched. "And without the powers of the millennium ring to send us in to a shadow game you don't stand a chance of defeating me either."

"You want a shadow game then you shall have a shadow game." Smirked the spirit and they were suddenly surrounded by mist. "But you haven't got the use of your millennium key or your cards here, so you're finished."

"How did you do that?" Asked Emma almost horrified. "Bakura doesn't have the millennium ring anymore so how are you still able to use its powers?"

"The ring is a lot closer than any of you think." The spirit walked away before turning to face Emma ready for their game. "And unlike you I know how to use its powers. Your force-fields and body switching abilities are insignificant to the power that I possess."

Emma was surprised that she didn't realise that it was the power of her millennium key that had made them switch bodies. But at least now that she knew how it happened she had a better chance of returning things back to normal. All she had to do was win this game. "How about we state what each of us is and we must out-do each other. Anything is allowed as long as it exists." She was good at this so felt confident that she would win.

"Fine." Agreed the spirit. "Since you decided on the game, I'll be the one to go first." His eyes gleamed as he made his first choice. "I am an Anthrax virus, destroying all life that I come in to contact with." Around him appeared many different forms of life which began to die and decay before their very eyes.

_Damn_, Emma thought to herself, as she knew that his go was going to be hard to beat. She decided to play safe and go on the defensive. "I am a world, providing life to all who inhabit me." A planet appeared before them causing more of the same decayed life forms to re-appear and beat the virus with their greater numbers.

The spirit looked disappointed that his virus had been overcome so easily. "I am a super nova, destroying planets with my intense heat and explosion." A star appeared next to the planet and was still for a moment before it imploded in on its shelf and then exploded, destroying the planet in a blast of light.

Emma shielded her eyes from the light, using that time to think of what her next move would be. "I am the universe. I embrace all life and am never ending." Tiny solar systems and galaxies appeared and formed all around, shining light through the darkness that was waiting to engulf one of them.

Again the spirit had been overcome, but was sure that his next go would end it all. "I am anti-life." He said with laughter in his voice, which then changed to a more threatening tone. "I am the darkness that symbolises the end of worlds, universes, gods, everything!" Darkness fell upon them once more, blocking their view of each other.

For once Emma was glad of the darkness, for in meant that the spirit wouldn't be able to see the look of terror on her face as she panicked. What could possibly beat the end of everything? She had to stay hopeful otherwise all was lost. And that was when she realised that she had the advantage all along as she had never given up hope, even though she had been close to it. A light began to glow around her. "I am hope."

The spirit watched as the light became brighter. He had to shield his vision as the light grew brighten than anything that he had ever seen.

"As long as hope exists anything and everything can, and will, be overcome." She told the spirit who looked shocked at what he was seeing. "And as you can see my hope is burning brightly, as you've failed in your attempt to break me."

The darkness began to return but only around the spirit as it slowly engulfed him to send him to the shadows. "You haven't seen the last of me." He sneered as he faded in to almost nothing. "This boy and I are like two sides of the same coin, each of us needs the other to survive. I will return and not you, him or anybody else will be able to stop me."

Emma watched as the spirit finally disappeared, but she could still hear his laughter all around her. "You can't destroy the shadows where I lurk. I shall have my revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma awoke to find that she was still in Bakura's bathroom where she had hit her head on the sink basin. Sunshine beamed in through the window, so she realised that it was morning and must have fallen back to sleep after the shadow game with the spirit of the millennium ring. She wondered if she had dreamt the whole thing or if she really had defeated him. Either way she was going to make sure that he never bothered Bakura ever again.

She searched around Bakura's home for a phone and found it on a table with a photo frame stood next to it. Quickly she dialled the number of her hotel and waited for the line to be put through to her room.

As she waited she looked at the photo in the frame. In the photo there were what she guessed to be two Bakuras. One of them looked older than the other, and she guessed it must be his brother even though she couldn't tell who was who. She looked closer at the photo and realised that one of them may even be a girl but she wasn't sure.

"Hello?" she heard herself on the other end of the phone, and quickly put down the photo.

"Hi it's me." she told Bakura. "Listen this is really important. I need to know where the millennium ring is." But she was met with silence. "I know it's somewhere nearby because the spirit told me."

"I tried to get rid of it." explained Bakura. There was a knocking on the hotel room door. "It's buried in the back yard, under the blossom tree."

"Okay thanks, meet me at Yugi's place in an hour. I know how to sort this out." She placed down the receiver and raced to the tool shed in the back yard were she pulled out a spade.

Even though she was still wearing pyjamas she started to dig where Bakura had told her and it wasn't long before she felt the millennium ring with the spade. Reaching down in to the hole she brushed away the earth until she could pull it out.

Once she had the millennium ring she placed it on to the path and raised the spade above her head. She brought it down on the ring with all her might several times until the ring broke in to pieces. "I'd like to see you come back from that." she panted with an amused smile on her face.

Emma returned to the hole to fill it back in when she noticed more gold shining in the earth. Again she brushed away the dirt with her hands to reveal the millennium eye. She stared at it in horror as it had once belonged to her brother, who had lost it awhile back during the duellist Kingdom tournament. She search for more millennium items but didn't find any.

Once she had filled in the hole she returned to the path and sat down staring at the millennium eye. Why did Bakura now have it? Then she remembered that the spirit had been after her millennium key. Was he planning on gaining all seven of the millennium items? But it didn't matter now as he was gone and would never return. And she also had back her brother's millennium eye.

Upset and anger began to build up inside her as she remembered the change that she had witnessed in her brother when he had first gotten the eye. _He had just suffered losing Cecelia, his childhood sweetheart not long after they were married when she died suddenly from an unexpected illness. As he searched the world to find new meaning and a reason for living he had returned from his travels with the millennium eye embedded in his left eye socket, and a changed man who was power hungry and obsessed with trying to bring Cecelia back from the dead._

She placed the millennium eye on the ground and got to her feet picking up the spade at the same time. She remembered all the times that she'd cried as she wished for her brother to change back to the fun loving person that he had once been. As she raised the spade above her head, she remembered the day that she received a call from the hospital when he had been submitted with injury to his left eye. When she visited him there the millennium eye was nowhere to be seen and her brother had returned to his normal self. She brought the spade down only once to shatter the eye in to dozens of pieces.

Emma had arrived at Yugi's Game shop where she sat on the counter talking to Yugi and Yami about the previous night's events, while she waited for Bakura who was running late. She watched as Yugi placed some new cards on display on the counter, whilst Yami paced about behind him blaming himself for all that had happened for not noticing that the spirit had still been present in Bakura

"Well it's all over now, and there's no way he's coming back from this one." Emma told Yami, and she patted her bag which jingled slightly. "I plan to put as much distance as I can between these pieces and Bakura."

The door chimed as she saw herself and Mokuba enter the shop. "I just have to see Bakura first and then you have my full attention." Bakura told the younger boy.

Emma hopped down from the counter and together with Bakura they went in to the back store room. "What does Mokuba want?" she asked.

"I've been stalling for time, so he hasn't said yet, but he wants to talk to you in private." Bakura told her and then asked. "Have you had any trouble with the spirit?"

Emma gestured for the millennium key. "We had a confrontation last night, but I think you'll be pleased to know that he won't be bothering you anymore."

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked as he removed the millennium key from around his neck and handed it to Emma. "I've tried, and thought, I'd gotten rid of him many times before but he keeps coming back."

"I'll be taking the millennium ring away just to be extra sure." Emma told him and saw his eyes become slightly happier. She held her millennium item in front of her. "Now I need you to also take hold of this, close your eyes and imagine yourself back in your own body."

"No offence, but I highly doubt that this will work." Bakura said as he did what he had been told. He opened his eyes to see Emma's face staring back at him. "Well what do you know, it worked!"

"One down, one to go." smiled Emma putting the millennium key back around her neck. She was so glad to be back in her own body.

"She's all yours now Mokuba." Bakura shouted happily as they came out of the store room. "Thank you for waiting."

Mokuba began to help put away the cards that he and Yugi were looking through, as Bakura said his goodbyes and left the shop bumping in to a girl on his way out.

"I'm so sorry." Bakura apologised to the girl as he began to help retrieve her things that he had caused her to drop.

"Thanks." smiled the girl who had a long white hair that was tied back in a braid.

"That's my favourite book of all time." Bakura stated to the book 1984 as he handed it back to its owner.

"Mine too!" exclaimed the girl rather shyly.

Bakura smiled happily in to her green eyes as he introduced himself. "I'm Ryou."

"I'm Sarah." replied the girl blushing slightly.

As they entered the back store room, Emma smiled to herself at the thought of Bakura now being able to make new friends without having to worry about the spirit taking over him. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long." She looked down at Mokuba who seemed lost in his thoughts. "So what's up?"

"It's Seto." Mokuba told her.

Emma sighed as she should have known that Kaiba was to be the cause of his little brother's misery. "What's he done now?"

"It happened again." Started Mokuba and continued to carry on with out stopping for breath. " He was sent another one of those video files again and went mental, so I left the room as fast as I could, but I've never seen him this angry in a long time and I'm worried about him so much."

"Do you know what the clips are?" Emma asked Mokuba. "Are they pornographic like Joey said?"

"I think so." Mokuba said sadly. "He's my brother and I don't want to think anything bad of him but……."

Emma waited as Mokuba broke off from his sentence and seemed to want to hold back the rest before he told her; "I think that they're paedophilic."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kaiba sat at his desk typing away on his laptop as he worked on a new security programme to stop all of the recent video pop-ups that he had been getting lately. He was finding it harder than what he thought it would have been since he knew the location of where all trouble was coming from. He stopped momentarily to take a mouthful of coffee just as he saw his office doors burst open as Emma forcefully pushed her way pass two of his security guards.

"We tried to stop her sir, but she just won't give up." explained one of the guards as he tried to grip both of Emma's arm behind her back while the other used his body to block her path.

"It's okay; I'll take it from here." Kaiba said as he placed his coffee back down on his desk and closed his laptop. He watched the guards leave and then spoke to his intruder. "I think you had better explain yourself."

"I've just seen Mokuba." Emma told him as she moved closer to his desk, and her tone of voice told Kaiba that this wasn't going to be one of her usual friendly type chats.

"And?" he asked rather annoyed.

Emma now stood right in front of Kaiba's desk staring at him disappointedly shaking her head. "You've really done it this time." She didn't get a reply from him only a glare. "He's staying with Yugi until this is all sorted."

"There's nothing to sort." he stated coldly.

"Well I disagree." Emma replied through gritted teeth.

"Get out of my office." Kaiba told her, as he began to loose his temper.

"No!" replied Emma as she slammed her hands down on Kaiba's desk causing the mug to shake.

Kaiba rose from his chair "Out!" he roared and slammed his hands down on to the desk too. The mug shook once more and coffee spilt on to the desk's surface. He lowered his voice so that it sounded threatening. "Now, before I have you removed."

Emma had seen Kaiba get angry a few times and had always left when he said then but this time she wasn't going to go anywhere. She also realised that raising her voice wasn't going to get her anywhere so she simply told Kaiba; "I'm not letting you push me away like you do to everybody else you care about."

Kaiba laughed. "Oh wow, lucky me." he said sarcastically.

"Yes Kaiba, lucky you, because not a lot of people would stick around after hearing what Mokuba had to say." She thought back to their conversation that they had where Mokuba had broken down in to tears at the thought that his brother may be a paedophile.

"And what did he have to say?" Kaiba asked more calmly as he sat back down in his chair.

"That you're receiving paedophilic videos on your laptop." Emma couldn't bring herself to say what else his brother had thought as she didn't want to accuse him of anything without knowing the full story.

"He should have kept his mouth shut!" Kaiba spat angrily as he glared at Emma.

"I didn't want to believe what he thought about you." she said sadly as she looked downwards. Raising her vision again she met Kaiba's glare and decided to change her last comment. "No, make that what he _feared _about you. But I guess he was right."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kaiba growled as Emma let go of his desk, willing to leave his office at last.

"And this is the one chance that you have to explain yourself, so don't waste it." Emma said almost begging for him to talk to her.

Kaiba sat quietly for a moment before he opened up his laptop. He typed on the keyboard and began to open the video file that had sparked it all off. He pushed the laptop across his desk to Emma before he turned away in his chair and stared out the window, across the city and in to his own thoughts.

Emma looked down at the file that had been opened for her and felt sick. Mokuba had been right, the videos were paedophilic. She reached out to close the laptop to stop the sounds and images that she was witnessing when she stopped. Tears began to pour down her face when the child's face became visible for a split second. She had been watching what seemed to be a twelve year old Kaiba being abused in the most disturbing way possible by his stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba.

Upset and disturbed by what she had seen Emma finally closed the laptop. She looked at the back of Kaiba's chair and spoke quietly. "Seto, I'm not going to force you to talk, but I'm here if you want to, or if you still want me to go then I will." There came no reply so she seated herself on the corner of his desk and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma awoke to find that she had cramp in her neck after having slept on the chair in Kaiba's office. She looked at her watch and saw that it was going on for nine o' clock. She guessed she must have had about five hours sleep as she had been up all night to stay by Kaiba's side if he needed her and he had.

_It wasn't easy for him but after three hours of just sitting in his chair staring out over the city Kaiba had called his staff and sent them all home for the rest of the day. Emma was surprised that she hadn't been asked to leave too, but spent another hour waiting before he finally said something. He had just looked up at her from his chair and said; "Why does it still hurt after all this time?" and without any kind of warning had broken down in to a silent sob as she embraced him._

_They then spent until the early hours of the morning talking about what had happened six years ago. Emma found out that Kaiba had been threatened by Gozaburo with being separated from Mokuba if he ever told anyone about the incident, and that was why he had kept quiet. She also heard how he had found it harder to talk about his problems to anyone, even Mokuba, as he got older thanks to his step-father's harsh teachings. And even though Gozaburo wasn't around anymore Kaiba admitted to finding it hard to just try and be the person he wanted to be, and the brother that Mokuba deserved._

Emma looked across to where Kaiba was sleeping peacefully on the sofa that was in his office. She smiled proudly at what he had managed to achieve through talking about his problems. Even though he had felt weaker for it, Kaiba had in fact become a stronger person inside, and would realise that over time. She decided she wanted a drink and got up from the chair to make herself one.

In the corner of his office Kaiba had a coffee maker which Emma though she would use. She searched through the cupboard above it and found more different types of coffee than what she thought were possible. "How come only British people seem to drink tea!" she mumbled to herself as she grabbed a packet of coffee at random. She looked down at the coffee machine in horror as she realised that she'd never used one of them before.

She filled the machine with water and added the coffee which wasn't too hard and searched for a way to get it to work. She pressed a button which heated up the water and then pressed other which caused it to whirl and whine as it brewed the coffee. She checked over her shoulder to see if she had woken up Kaiba with the noise but he still laid the same as when she had first woken up herself.

"Now how do I get the bloody coffee out!" Emma grumbled to herself as she searched for more buttons to press.

"Do you see that little lever?" Kaiba's voice came from behind her. Emma turned to see him now leaning over the back of the sofa. "Just flick it."

"I thought you were asleep." Emma said in surprise as she turned back round and flicked the lever to empty the coffee in to the mug below the nozzle. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." Kaiba answered Emma's question about wanting coffee. "And I was asleep until your poor attempt at making coffee woke me."

Emma smiled at the amused tone that she had just heard in Kaiba's voice. "Do you want this or not!" she joked back as she walked with the two mugs in her hands.

"What time is it?" Kaiba asked as Emma handed him his coffee.

"Almost nine." She replied. "You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling now?"

"Not as bad as I imagined." Kaiba replied taking hold of his mug.

"Didn't I tell that sharing your problems would help?" Emma said as she seated herself down next to him on the sofa, but she didn't get a reply as Kaiba was too busy drinking his coffee.

Kaiba stopped drinking and paused for a moment before he asked her; "Why did you stick around after every nasty thing that I've said to you?"

"Because I see you and Mokuba as my friends and I never turn my back on a friend who needs me, no matter how badly they've treated me in the past." She felt slightly foolish at what she has just admitted to and began to blush which she tried hiding by taking a mouthful of coffee.

"You have my thanks." Kaiba said looking away from Emma as he too was beginning to feel slightly embarrassed. "And I'm sure you have Mokuba's too."

"So when do you plan to tell Mokuba?" Emma asked making sure that Kaiba was going to explain everything to his little brother, so that the misunderstanding of what had happened was all cleared up.

"Sometime later today." Kaiba sighed. "Then I can put all this behind me once again."

"So you're not going to seek more help?" Emma asked in surprise as she thought that she had managed to make progress with him opening up about his troubles, but was being proved wrong.

"I don't see any reason why I should pay a total stranger to listen to my troubles." Kaiba said in a harsh tone as he looked at Emma, and then his tone changed to a happier one as he said; "Not when I have a friend who is willing to help me."

"I'll only be a phone call away." Emma smiled back at him. "And I don't charge a small fortune by the hour."

The phone on Kaiba's desk rang and Kaiba walked over to answer it. "Kaiba here."

"Mr Kaiba sir, your brother is here looking for you." Emma could hear the muffled sound of one of the security guards on the phone.

For a moment Kaiba was frozen with fear at the thought of having to face Mokuba so soon. He looked across to Emma who nodded her head encouraging him to see his brother right away. "Send him up; I need to talk to him for a while and I do not wish to be disturbed by anyone."

"Very well sir." mumbled the phone before Kaiba placed the handset down and returned to the sofa.

"I'll be on my way then." Emma announced getting to her feet ready to leave when she felt Kaiba's hand grab her wrist.

"Stay, just until he gets here." Kaiba pleaded.

"Will you be okay once he's here?" she asked seeing that he was becoming nervous at the thought of facing his brother. "Please don't change your mind about this. He's a lot more grown up than you give him credit for, and I think he'll understand all of what you have to say to him."

"But he should be protected from information like this." Kaiba began to protest but Emma wouldn't let him continue.

"And he has been for six years now, but it's time you told him before he looses you for good." she tried to convince him, as she knew what Mokuba was feeling like at this moment as she had gone through the same thing with her brother.

"What if he takes it badly and won't speak to me?" Kaiba asked quietly, as he put forward his fear of Mokuba deserting him.

There was a knock at the door as Emma thought of something comforting to tell him, but she couldn't think of anything. "Then you'll just have to be patient with him like he is with you." she said softly as she removed Kaiba's hand from her wrist.

The door opened and Mokuba poked his head round and looked at his brother with wary eyes.

"Its okay little brother you can come in." Kaiba smiled at Mokuba reassuringly.

Mokuba glanced across to Emma who nodded her head. "He has something that he wants to tell you." she told him before turning to his brother. "I'll see you later."

As Emma passed Mokuba and was about to leave the room the younger boy told her; "Your brother is waiting at Yugi's for you."

"My brother?" Emma mumbled in disbelief and quickened her pace to reach the Game shop sooner, leaving the two Kaiba brothers alone to work things out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When she reached Yugi's Game shop Emma was out of breath as she had ran most of the way. She couldn't wait to see her brother as it had been months since they last saw each other. She walked in through the doors and saw her brother resting his weight on the shop counter talking casually to Yugi.

"Max!" She shouted before running at her brother and wrapping her arms around him so tightly as though she was never going to let go of him ever again. She shed tears of joy as she spoke to him. "I was told that you were in the hospital with pneumonia."

"I was." Pegasus replied as he hugged his sister back. "But I discharged myself to come for you."

Emma pushed away from the embrace to look at her brother. "Come for me, why?" she asked as she saw that he still looked a little off colour.

"Shadi told me that you were in great danger." he explained.

"You've seen Shadi!" Emma said in surprise, and slight relief to know that he was alive.

"Yes." Pegasus confirmed also with surprise from Emma's reaction. "He told me all about the dark and dangerous power that you had been sent here to fight, and warned me not to interfere as I'd be putting you in more danger. That was around the same time that I fell ill, but I had to come and get you as I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too."

"Well the danger's past now, and I'm still here." Emma told her brother as she wondered if Shadi had anything to do with her brother's illness. "I just wish you had more faith in me." she joked.

"Since when did it become a crime for me to worry about my darling little sister?" Pegasus teased as he began to cough and splutter.

"You're still not well." Emma told her brother with concern in her voice. "I have to get you back home resting."

Emma broke away from Pegasus to retrieve her bag that she had previously left in the store room. She stopped to talk to Yugi on her way back. "Will you say good-bye to the rest of the gang for me?"

"I will." Yugi replied smiling up at her.

"Thank you." Emma hugged him good-bye before helping her brother leave the shop.

"So long Yugi-boy." Pegasus waved as they left.

Once outside Emma pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket. "I just have to make a call." She told her brother.

"What's in the bag?" Pegasus asked as he heard a jingling sound coming from Emma's bag.

"Just some things to go in my vault." Emma replied as she waited for her call to be answered.

"Kaiba Corp. Good morning, how may I help you?" came a cheery voice.

"I'd like you to pass a message on to Seto Kaiba please." Emma said knowing that Kaiba would still be talking to Mokuba and wouldn't receive the message until later. "Can you tell him that Emma called to say that I'm leaving this evening and that I just wanted to say good-bye."

Emma and Pegasus had been waiting in the departure lounge at the airport for almost five hours to board the plane for their flight home. Finally people were being allowed to board and the two of them made their way to the boarding tunnel.

"So, you're leaving?" came a voice from behind them, and they both turned to see Kaiba and Mokuba standing together. Kaiba's face showed signs of disgust as he saw Pegasus.

Emma motioned to her brother to continue to board the plane without her as she made her way to the two Kaiba brothers to say good-bye. "He needs me, and I can't leave him the way he is right now." she tried to explain.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your brother?" Kaiba asked with no emotion in his voice.

"First of all; it never came up in conversation." Emma explained as though it had been some kind of awful secret that she had been keeping to herself. "And secondly; I know how you feel about him and I didn't want it to affect our friendship."

"It's true that I hate your brother beyond the point of all explanation," Kaiba began to share his thoughts on the situation. "But you once told me that you like to make your own opinion of people, so it's only fair that I return the same view towards you."

Emma felt relieved that their friendship wasn't going to be affected by the fact that she was the sister of a person Kaiba hated, and smiled back at him in thanks.

"Miss, it's your last chance to board the plane." A flight attendant told Emma.

"Thank you for helping my brother and I to understand each other better." Mokuba told her as he hugged Emma good-bye.

"It's okay." Emma replied returning the hug and then spoke to both of them. "Just remember to confine in each other more."

Emma broke free from Mokuba's hug and went to shake Kaiba's hand that he was offering only to find herself pulled right in to another hug from him. "Remember that you still owe me a rematch." he told her before letting go.

"I haven't forgotten." Emma replied as she made her way onto the plane.

She joined her brother in first class and sat opposite him, looking out of the window to see that the two brothers had moved away from the boarding tunnel to the building's windows to watch the plane take off. She felt sad at the thought of leaving them both so soon with everything that they were going through together, and wished that she could stay longer, but she had her own brother who needed her too.

Pegasus followed his sister's sad gaze out of the window to see the two Kaiba brothers waiting. "Do you love him?" he asked her.

"More than he'll ever know." Emma replied quietly still staring out of the window. She realised what she had just said and felt herself turning red as she faced her brother. "But not in the way you're suggesting."

Pegasus smiled warmly and didn't attempt to make any kind of joke about her blushing. "Then go, he needs you more than I."

"No!" Emma answered abruptly. "I won't leave you, not until you're well again."

"I've almost made a full recovery, a few more days rest and I'll be fine." Pegasus assured her.

"I won't leave you unhappy and alone." Emma told him once more as she began to cry at the very though of her brother returning to how he had been just after his wife's death.

Pegasus took his little sister's hands in his. "Despite my loses it doesn't mean that I'm unhappy. And even if you're not by my side, as long as I know you're in this world I know that I'm not alone. You said that I have to have more faith in you, so here's your chance to live your life how you want to."

Emma looked from between her brother on the plane and out the window to where Kaiba stood. She couldn't believe that she was having to make the hardest decision of her life. She looked at her brother once more.

He smiled back at her. "I just want you to be happy, and I'm sure Cecelia would want you to be too."

Together Kaiba and Mokuba watched the plane take off, taking Emma with it back to where she had come from. Both of them seemed quite sad but neither having to explain to each other what they were feeling.

"Come on Mokuba, lets go." Said Kaiba as he turned and began to walk away slowly.

Mokuba looked out of the window for one last time before he followed his brother's footsteps.

As they passed back through the departure lounge they saw Emma standing there waiting for them. "Hey!" she smiled raising her arm which now had the dueldisk on that she had won from beating Kaiba once before. "Fancy that rematch that I owe you."

A tear fell down the side of her face as she knew that she would miss her brother dearly, but he had been right. Even though they weren't together, she knew that she was never alone and that he would always be there whenever she needed him.

**The End**


End file.
